The Only Thing Worse Than Beating A Dead Horse Is Betting On One
by ILoveGoten1999
Summary: Coach Stilinski is fed up with Derek Hale. And Derek will do anything to get back at the coach. Even if that means seducing his coach's son.


"Seriously Hale! Would you get off your ass and actually do the drills like I asked for once?" Coach Stilinski shouted. The boy he was yelling at simply rolled his eyes. He did the drills nonetheless.

Derek Hale was the team captain of the Beacon Hills lacrosse team. He was a slacker and the only reason he was still on the team was because the rest of the team sucked. They've never won a game but somehow all the team players are popular.

The team worked on the drills. They practiced passing the ball back and forth. Coach Stilinski barely had time to act, as a ball smacked him in the forehead. His face turned red as he screamed. "God Dammit, Hale!"

"Whoops? Sorry Coach."

Coach Stilinski was absolutely livid when he got home. He sat at the kitchen table. His head was leaned back and he was balancing a bag of frozen peas on his forehead. Stiles walked into the kitchen. His eyebrows raised. "You okay, Dad?" Stiles asked. Coach Stilinski was mumbling, stiles thought he heard something about 'hail'.

"Either we're in for some bad weather, or your favorite student did something again." Stiles joked. His dad just groaned.

"What did he do this time? Itching powder? Sweaty sock juice in your water bottle?" Stiles asked. Coach Stilinski's face scrunched up.

"What's wrong with you, Stiles?"

Stiles simply shrugs. "So are you going to tell me what happened?" Stiles walked to the cupboard and pulled out a glass.

"What do you think happened, Stiles?" Stiles filled up his glass and took a drink. "I took a ball to the face." Stiles choked.

The coach simply shook his head. "Get your mind out of the gutter."

Stiles grinned widely. "I just have a sexy imagination."

"Yeah. Keep telling yourself that, Stiles." Coach Stilinski paused. "Shit! I forgot something at school!"

"Is it important?" Stiles asked.

"It's paperwork I have to fill out for school."

"I can get it for you if you want." Stiles offers. His father smiles.

"Thanks Stiles."

Stiles climbed out of his powder blue jeep and onto the grounds of Beacon Hills high school. His keys jangled in his pocket as he walked. Stiles doesn't go here, so he took the chance to explore the school. He made his way across the lacrosse field.

Stiles jumped suddenly as he felt a hand firmly grip his shoulder. He spun around and came face to face with the most gorgeous guy he'd ever seen. He was tall with dark hair and beautiful green eyes. They had specs of brown in them. Stiles felt himself getting lost in them.

He shook his head as words flooded his ears. "What are you doing here, gorgeous?" The boy spoke warmly. Stiles swore he was a puddle now.

"Who are you?" Stiles gaped at the boy in front of him.

"I should be asking you the same thing." Stiles looked confused. "Well, you're on my field and I don't think I've seen you around here before.

"I don't go here." Was all Stiles said.

"That's a pity." The boy smiled. Was he flirting with him? "My name's Derek."

"Stiles."

"It's nice to meet you, Stiles. I hope to see you around again." Derek spoke smoothly.

A group of kids made their way across the field towards them. The group consisted of two boys and a blonde girl. Stiles glanced over at the kids. He suddenly remembered that he had something to do. "Hey, I actually have something to do. It was nice to meet you too, Derek." And with that he hurried off in the direction of his dad's office just as the group got close.

Derek sulkily turns around. "I think you scared him away."

"I'm so sorry we scared away your boy toy." Isaac laughed. "But you were supposed to meet us an hour ago.

"We got worried and came running." Boyd teased as he wrapped an arm around his blonde girlfriend.

"Ha ha. Very funny. He was going to be my new favorite play toy and now he's gone.

"You do know who he is, don't you?" Erica asked. Boyd's arm was still wrapped around her waist.

"I just told you he was going to be-"

"No, idiot!" She sneered. "That's Coach Stilinski's kid. His picture's in his office."

"Don't do anything to get kicked off the team." Isaac warned.

"So what I'm hearing is, you want me to seduce him and screw over Coach."

"How the hell did you hear that out of what I said?" Issac asked.

"Seriously Derek, don't do it." Boyd told him.

"Okay, guys enough. I'll do it." Derek laughed almost determinedly.

"That is the exact opposite of what we want you to do." Boyd deadpanned.

"Derek, no." Erica said as if she had scolded a puppy.

"Derek yes." Derek smirks. Isaac and Boyd facepalmed and Erica just shook her head. Her blonde curls bouncing back and forth as she did so.

"So what I'm going to do is get him to trust me and bring me home. Coach will be so livid once I take his son's virginity. He can't dump me from the team for that. It will be the ultimate prank. No more itching powder and snakes in boots."

Boyd sighed. "How'd do you even know he's a virgin?"

Derek went to speak but was cut off by Erica. "Trust me honey, he's a virgin. Have you seen the boy?"

"So it's settled?" Derek askedo as if this whole thing hadn't been his idea. The group shook their heads in disappointment and walked away.

"Let's get food, yeah?" Isaac suggested and Derek followed.

R


End file.
